


I Want to Meet Ur Cat

by ArtistByAesthetic (ClapYourHandsYo)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten-centric, Dialogue Heavy, Drinking, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-22
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-24 01:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30064470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClapYourHandsYo/pseuds/ArtistByAesthetic
Summary: Ten sees a cool guy petting an even cooler cat, so of course he's gotta do something about that.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	I Want to Meet Ur Cat

"Hey, can you walk?"

"I am"

"So, that's a no, I guess."

"No, said I'm walkin'. See, my legs are movin' an' everything."

"Ten," Kun punctuated his sentence with a sigh "you're standing still."

"Never stood still in my life." Ten was in fact standing still, well, if what he was doing could be considered standing. It was more like he was slouched against a wall just upright enough to make him have the appearance of someone who could still stand properly.

"Yeah, okay. I guess we're gonna have to do this the annoying way." Kun moved over to Ten and went to support him so they could attempt to walk back to their dorm together. "Look, all you gotta do is make an effort to move your legs here. After we get to the room you can do whatever the fuck you want."

"But I am walking, were jus' not movin'."

"Ten, I can't carry you all the way up the stairs. If you actually got so drunk that you can't walk on a school night I think we seriously-"

"That man has a cat!" Ten cut him off.

"-need to talk." Kun stopped that conversation before it even started. It was clear Ten wasn't listening and there's no way he'd remember it in the morning anyway. He'd just have to wait until later for an intervention.

"Kun that guys got a cat! Look at him! Look at his cat!" Ten nearly shouted. His next sentence, unfortunately, was even louder. "Hey, cat man, look over here. Hot cat pet guy! Yes, you!"

The man in question looked over, understandably confused. 

"Ten, please don't harass that stranger. Let's just-"

"Hey!" Ten started waving frantically at the stranger. "Your cat looks cool! So do you, cool cat man."

"Ten, dear god, we're both going to end up falling, just calm down for a second." Kun honestly deserved a medal at this point for not just calling their other roommate to deal with Ten. He's always a bit difficult, but when he's drunk, he becomes a million times worse. "Leave the man alone for now. If you really think he's all that cool I'm sure you'll see him around campus and tell him again when you're sober."

"But I won't." Ten whined, his excited smile had turned into a very exaggerated pout. "Campus is too big, Kun. I'll never see cool cat man again."

" _Ten_. He lives directly across the hall from us. I literally see that man every morning. You can talk to him any time you want."

"I can?"

"You can. Well, that is if you don't get in trouble. If we stay out here campus security will get on your ass about drinking and you'll probably get us both kicked out."

"But I don't wanna get kicked out." 

"Then let's go to our room, okay?" Kun tried a nicer tone this time, hoping that would work better with the newly saddened drunk. To his surprise it actually did. 

Ten's concern over getting them thrown out was apparently motivation to help him focus a bit more. It was a slow process, but Kun managed to get him inside and upstairs before he suddenly cheered up again. 

"Cool cat guy lives there?" He pointed at the door across from their own.

"Yeah, now let's get you to bed." Kun quickly tried to get the discussion off of their neighbor before Ten got any ideas. He had already managed to distract Ten long enough for the man to get inside past them, but he didn't know if that would work again.

"But I wanna talk to him." Ten started his second pouting session of the night.

"He's probably asleep, just like you and I should be." Kun tried once again to get him in the door. Ten, in defiance, sat on the floor instead.

"But we can sleep later." He complained.

"We can, but we both have class tomorrow, we need to be awake in the morning." Kun switched to trying to drag Ten inside because if he woke WinWin up to this, he most definitely would not be happy. 

"Kun, why won't you ever let me talk to any of the cool guys."

"This is literally the only person I've stopped you from talking to and I'm not even stopping you, I'm just telling you to wait until tomorrow."

"You're makin' me sad."

"Then go be sad in your bed."

"Wait! Kun, idea!"

" _Shhh._ You're gonna wake people up, Ten."

"But I gotta idea. I'm gonna write him a note thing about his cat." Ten stood up and stumbled inside their dorm, Kun following him.

"That's not his cat, Ten-"

"He's gonna see my note and be all cool readin' it and say 'only that hot guy across the hall could've left this, man do I love cats' like the cool cat guy he is."

"I really doubt that, but I can't stop you." Kun took a seat on his bed and watched Ten sloppily write a note to their poor neighbor. It was just his job to get Ten to the room, as long as he put the note on the guys door and came back in, he was counting it as a job well done.

Ten excitedly ran out to the hall to tape the note on the other dorms door before joining Kun back inside. He flopped onto Kun's bed despite only being a few feet away from his own.

"What are you doing? You know I'm gonna wake you up when I go to class in the morning." Kun complained. It wouldn't be the first time that happened, but he'd like to avoid a repeat.

"Don't care, is warm here."

"Whatever, just don't blame me when you get woken up at 7." Kun rolled over, ending the conversation and the events of the night.

Across the hall at about 7:30 the next day, a man walks out to find a note reading "I want to pet ur cat <3" taped to his door. In his early morning confusion, he says the only phrase fitting of the situation.

"What the fuck?" 


End file.
